mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Самый лучший вечер/Галерея
1 = Подготовка к Гала ---- Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 1 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 3 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie trampoline jump 4 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie jumping S1E26.png Pinkie Pie's Final Jump S1E26.png Twilight Distracted S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Twilight and Pinkie -please stop shouting- S01E26.png Rarity shocked by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie suddenly stopping S1E26.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity staring at each other S1E26.png What is Twilight doing S1E26.png Pinkie Pie is confused S1E26.png Spike and Pinkie S1E26.png Rarity, Pinkie and Spike looking around S1E26.png Applejack Arrives S1E26.png Confident Twilight -perfect! I'm ready!- S01E26.png Twilight Sparkle prepared S1E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Apple for Twilight's transformation spell S1E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Apple transforming S1E26.png Apple Carriage S1E26.png Confident Twilight with amazed friends S1E26.png Impressed with Twilight's spell S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Fluttershy lowers her head so the mice can reach the ground safely S1E26.png Mice S1E26.png Twilight Gets Ready S1E26.png Mice-horse S1E26.png Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.png Mouse Horses S1E26.png Twilight presents mouse horses -neat, huh-- S01E26.png Opalescence enlarged eyes S1E26.png Fluttershy opal NO! S1E26.png Opalescence S1E26.png Opalescence happy in air S1E26.png Opalescence S1E26 S1E26.png Opalescence scares mouse horses S01E26.png Twilight those horses S1E26.png Twilight wonders how they will get to the gala S1E26.png Rarity being dramatic S1E26.png Rarity with an annoyed expression S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png Rarity happy S01E26.png Rarity wins over stallions S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Twilight oh yeah right S1E26.png |-| 2 = Салон Рарити ---- Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting their manes done S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Dryer S1E26.png Spike wanting to get in S1E26.png Rarity NO S01E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Rarity irritated S01E26.png Rarity has standards S01E26.png Excited Spike -all night long!- S01E26.png Rainbow Dash towel S1E26.png Rarity getting ready S01E26.png Rarity missing some eyelashes S1E26.png Applejack Manicure S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png Pinkie Pie with a flat mane S01E26.png Pinkie Pie with her regular mane again S01E26.png Spike hears about the ponies' plans S1E26.png Disappointed Spike S1E26.png Twilight makeup S01E26.png Twilight get spend time S1E26.png Spike is excited again S01E26.png |-| 3 = Подъезжая к Гала ---- Spike -tour of Canterlot- S01E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png The ponies talking inside the carriage S1E26.png Spike Giddy up S1E26.png Caramel annoyed at Spike S1E26.png Lucky angry S01E26.png Spike is relieved S1E26.png Carriage by a waterfall S1E26.png Canterlot from afar S1E26.png Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Spike opening carriage door 1 S1E26.png Spike opening carriage door 2 S1E26.png Rarity's hoof with glass shoe S1E26.png Spike peeking as main six disembark S1E26.png Spike amazed by main six S1E26.png Twilight in her Gala dress S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png Spike -you all look amazing!- S01E26.png Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Observatory tower S1E26.png Fireworks in the night skies of Canterlot S1E26.png |-| 4 = Самый лучший вечер ---- Twilight starts a song S1E26.png Twilight and her choir S1E26.png Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png Fluttershy and Perfect Pace --I'm going to see them all-- S01E26.png Fluttershy singing --all the creatures-- S1E26.png Scene starts transitioning to Fluttershy's gala fantasy S1E26.png Fluttershy befriending animals in her fantasy S1E26.png Fluttershy --They will love me big and small-- S1E26.png Fluttershy flying with butterflies S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Applejack Fantasy2 S1E26.png Applejack fantasy --I'll earn a lot of money-- S1E26.png Applejack ends her --At the Gala-- solo S1E26.png Stallions singing in harmony S1E26.png Blue Moon and Chocolate Sun walking S1E26.png Rows of unicorn stallions S1E26.png Rarity at the gala1 S01E26.png Rarity fantasizing about Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Prince Blueblood in Rarity's dream S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood --how gallant he will be-- S01E26.png Rarity singing S1E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png Rainbow Dash's part begins S1E26.png Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie at the gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie looks to her side S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing with Sprinkle Medleys in her fantasy S1E26.png Pinkie Pie accompanied by Sprinkle Medleys S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala Princess Celestia appears S01E26.png Twilight dreams about Celestia S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 4 S01E26.png Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png Fluttershy and Twilight --meet new friends-- S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight --sell some apples-- S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity --find my prince-- S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png Applejack To Sell S1E26.png Rarity To Find S1E26.png Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png Pinkie Pie To Woo S1E26.png Twilight Sparkle To Talk S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Canterlot castle close-up S1E26.png Canterlot castle wide view S1E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Spike with lazy eyes after being spun around S1E26.png Spike all alone S1E26.png |-| 5 = Исполнение ожиданий ---- Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Twilight runs up to Celestia S01E26.png Twilight greets Celestia S1E26.png Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png Twilight and Celestia --we have so much to catch up on-- S01E26.png Twilight With Celestia S1E26.png Twilight wish came true S1E26.png Rarity excited S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Rarity sees Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity play it cool S1E26.png Rarity imagines Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png Fluttershy elated to hear a meadowlark S1E26.png Fluttershy looking for the meadowlark S1E26.png Fluttershy exploring the gardens S1E26.png Fluttershy happy in the gardens S1E26.png Fluttershy listens to the bird calling S1E26.png Fluttershy happy because the bird is calling out for her S1E26.png Fluttershy calling out to the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy listens to the bird singing S1E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png Applejack asks Soarin' which item he wants S1E26.png Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png Applejack happy to make first sale S1E26.png Applejack happy to make first sale 2 S1E26.png Applejack happy to make first sale 3 S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Soarin' --My pie!-- S1E26.png Rainbow Dash sees Soarin's falling pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash charging towards the falling pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png Soarin' eating pie S1E26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Pinkie Pie excited to be at the Gala S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala --shiny dancy floor-- S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala --pretty party ponies-- S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala band S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala --pretty party ponies-- 2 S01E26.png Octavia and Beauty Brass S01E26.png Pinkie Pie --Gotta dance-- S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing at the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Pinkie Pie stands next to the statue S1E26.png Pinkie Pie --it's all I ever dreamed-- S01E26.png Diamond Mint Golden Harvest shocked S1E26.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E26.png Musician ponies look at Pinkie Pie S1E26.png Octavia annoyed by Pinkie's antics S1E26.png Pinkie Pie sings --yippee!-- S01E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Pie --It's all I ever dreamed--- S1E26.png |-| 6 = Не то, что они ожидали ---- Rarity sniff S01E26.png Rarity and Prince Blueblood S01E26.png Rarity expecting too much from Blueblood S1E26.png Blueblood --offers-- Rarity a rose S01E26.png Blueblood gives himself a rose S01E26.png Rarity sad S01E26.png Fluttershy galloping S01E26.png Fluttershy galloping 2 S01E26.png Fluttershy looking behind S01E26.png Fluttershy finds Mr. Greenhooves whistling S1E26.png Fluttershy turns around to Mr. Greenhooves S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves talks to Fluttershy S1E26.png Fluttershy looks around for the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy a little disappointed S1E26.png Fluttershy in the garden S1E26.png Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png Fluttershy scares the critters away S01E26.png Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png Fluttershy is such a loudmouth S01E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored S01E26.png Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Applejack --First minute, first sale-- S1E26.png Fine Line walks by Applejack's stand S1E26.png Applejack disappointed S1E26.png Pinkie Pie sad S01E26.png Rarity and Blueblood at the garden S1E26.png Rarity --This isn't at all what I imagined-- S1E26.png Twilight --This isn't what I hoped-- S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Rainbow Dash --This isn't hanging out-- S01E26.png Fluttershy --This isn't what I wished for-- S1E26.png Twilight --No!-- S1E26.png Rarity determined S1E26.png Fluttershy determined S1E26.png Pinkie Pie determined S1E26.png Applejack determined S1E26.png Rainbow Dash determined S1E26.png Twilight Sparkle --I'm gonna make this...-- S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png |-| 7 = Оживляя события ---- Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves eating a carrot S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves falls in Fluttershy's cardboard trap S1E26.png Fluttershy serious S01E26.png Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png Rainbow tosses S1E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Confident Rainbow S1E26.png Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png Prince Blueblood stopping Rarity S1E26.png Rarity 2nd chance S01E26.png Prince Blueblood --one would hate to slip-- S01E26.png Rarity and Blueblood stare at each other S01E26.png Rarity annoyed at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png |-| 8 = Полька Пони ---- Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie whispers something to Frederick Horseshoepin S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Making Song Request To Octavia S1E26.png Pinkie Pie hanging from the ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie talking while on ceiling S1E26.png Pinkie Pie about to sing S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Band S01E26.png Orchestra begins to play Pony Pokey song S1E26.png Sir Pony Moore shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Fine Line shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Perfect Pace shakes Twilight's hoof S1E26.png Twilight shaking S01E26.png Twilight after shaking S1E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Twilight hesitate S01E26.png Applejack kicks her wagon S1E26.png Star Gazer trips S1E26.png Applejack helps Star Gazer get back up S1E26.png Applejack shows her selection S1E26.png Star Gazer isn't interested S1E26.png Disappointed Applejack S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Rainbow Dash angry over being ignored 2 S01E26.png Prince Blueblood --tilt your head in-- S01E26.png Rarity pointing at the door S01E26.png Prince Blueblood --tilt your head in-- 2 S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Prince Blueblood offended S01E26.png Prince Blueblood angrily pouts S01E26.png Rarity Shock Animation Error S1E26.png Rarity enraged S01E26.png Door slams behind Rarity S1E26.png Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png Fluttershy stomping S1E26.png Fluttershy huffing S1E26.png Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png Fluttershy is frustrated S1E26.png Pinkie Pie Pony Pokey S01E26.png Pinkie Pie alarming Octavia S1E26.png Pinkie Pie singing the Pony Pokey S1E26.png Pinkie Pie YEAH! S01E26.png Lyrica upset S01E26.png Pinkie Pie oooohhh S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Par-teh! S01E26.png |-| 9 = Самый худший вечер ---- Applejack bored before Rarity and Blueblood walk over S1E26.png Applejack excited to see Rarity walk over S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood in front of Applejack's stand S01E26.png Applejack charges Rarity and Blueblood for fritters S1E26.png Tension between Blueblood and Rarity S1E26.png Applejack gives apple fritters to Rarity for free S1E26.png Applejack hands Rarity the fritters S1E26.png Rarity and Blueblood --at least SOMEPONY has good manners-- S01E26.png Prince Blueblood hates apples S1E26.png Prince Blueblood being a drama queen S1E26.png Prince Blueblood --I'm going to the buffet-- S01E26.png Rarity angry at the prince S1E26.png Applejack insulted by Prince Blueblood S1E26.png Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif Fluttershy to Flutter Evil S1E26.png Fluttershy falling into her own trap S1E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap close-up S1E26.png Fluttershy caught in her own trap S1E26.png Pinkie Pie DJ S01E26.png Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png Pinkie Pie epic background S01E26.png Pinkie Pie madness! S01E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall S1E26.png Applejack bringing apple cake into hall 2 S1E26.png Pinkie Pie stage dive! S01E26.png Pinkie Pie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Rarity letting Prince Blueblood through S1E26.png Cake incoming S1E26.png Blueblood uses Rarity as pony shield S01E26.png Rarity angry at Prince Blueblood for using her as a shield against the cake S1E26.png Rarity enraged! S1E26.png Rarity rants on Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity --most uncharming prince-- S1E26.png Prince Blueblood --stay back!-- S01E26.png Prince Blueblood --just had myself groomed-- S01E26.png Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png Rarity ebrbrbrbr S01E26.png Prince Blueblood bumping into statue S1E26.png Rainbow Dash --now's my chance!-- S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png Rainbow Dash starts wobbling under statue's weight S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom S01E26.png Battered Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E26.png Twilight --can't get any worse-- S01E26.png Fluttershy --You're going to LOVE ME!-- S1E26.png Perspective animation error S1E26.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run S1E26.png We need to go S1E26.png Fluttershy holding a squirrel in her mouth S1E26.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's glass slipper S1E26.png Rarity --let's go!-- S1E26.png Rarity in Gala dress cropped S1E26.png |-| 10 = Магазин Пони Джо ---- Spike in donut shop S01E26.png Spike and Joe talking to each other S1E26.png Spike wants another doughnut S1E26.png Joe looking surprised S1E26.png Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Spike asks about the night S1E26.png Spike hears about the night S1E26.png Main 6 and Spike --IT WAS!-- S01E26.png Twilight worries that Princess Celestia is upset S01E26.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2 S01E26.png Spike and Applejack giggling S1E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png en:The Best Night Ever/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона